The Next Rogue
by thankyoucaptain
Summary: Alaine has never known her parents, and has been traveling around Tortall since she could walk with just her pet bird for company. But there is more than meets the eye, for both of them.  *This story is on temporary hiatus*
1. Heading Out

Blackie flies over and lands on my face, immediately waking me up.

"What is it?" I askBlackie.

"Danger." He answers with a croak. "Get dressed and meet me with a sack to travel at the North Gate in a minute. I am going to check what has gone on."

As he flies out of the room, I go to the clothes press and grab my travel outfits and stuff them in a bag.

As I look around the room I have the strangest feeling that I would not see it for a long time if ever.

_"Not that it matters!"_ I think recklessly. On my way to the North Gate, I stop and grab a haversack made for the solders going south the next day.

They had all been stacked again the wall directly outside the kitchen.

"They aren't going to miss one, are they now?" I ask myself.

"Where are you going?" someone whispered. I jump and pull out a dagger out when I realize that it's just Lily.

"Never you mind, but I don't think I will be back." I say in reply

"Good." That was Taliya. "Maybe then this place could get back to normal!" she says spitefully.

"Buut, buuut, I don't waaannntt her to go!" Lily says, bawling. Poor Lily! She is only 5! But I can't take her with me! She will just slow me n' Blackie down!

"Sorry, Lil!" I apologize. "You can't come with me! But I will see you again! I promise."

"_Eventually at least."_I didn't say that last part out loud, it wouldn't do to upset her.

"You do? Will you clasp on it?

"Sure. But I am in a hurry!" we spit on our left hands and give each other hand-clasps.

The left hands part is sacred to The Trickster.

I then slipped away into the shadows heading towards the North Gate. As I slinked from shadow to shadow, I thought to myself, _"Where should we go to now?... It seems we've been everywhere! except...Corus. Well, i have to meet the Rogue eventually!"_

When I finally get to the North Gate, Blackie greets me with a sarcastic comment, "You have finally arrived, my princess?" I don't answer.

As he heard Blackie's voice, a guard shouts "Who's There?".

"Cat Dirt! See what you've done? I wanted to get out of here quietly!" I whisper, swearing.

"Cats aren't really dirty, you know!" Blackie whispers back, smart-alecky like always.

"If you don't come out into the light in 5 seconds, I shoot!" The guard continues. He is holding a crossbow in his hand like he knows how to use it.

I then realize who it is. " It is just me, you sarden looby!" His name is James and is kinda sweet on me, though I have not encouraged him, no! not in the least!

While I am thinking, he keeps talking. I come out of my reverie to hear him say: "what are you doing, so near the wall, Alaine?"

"I'm leaving, and I probably won't be back for awhile." I reply "Bye!" but before he can say goodbye back, I am gone, with Blackie on my shoulder, ready to face the world.


	2. A run in with the prince

On the way out, once we reach the forest, Blackie asks me "Where now? Cause I don't think we will be stayin' in Whitehorn."

"To Corus." I reply.

"Are you ready for it?" he inquires in a crowish voice

"Yes!" I say forcefully "To Corus!"

The road to Corus was hard but not too hard.

There was the normal sleeping under trees, foraging, and pleading for food on the way.

Once we got to Irontown it was hard because the people wont give into pleading OR begging! So I had to use my skills.

No, don't get me wrong, i didn't steal some honest farmers dinner. I asked around, then singled out the biggest scale in the town, and stole some provisions from him.

I used to be like those kids in the middens, all hollow eyed,big bellied and hungry. That is why I became a thief.

But the word thief doesn't really cover all that I do, but there isn't really a word. Its kind like that story they tell of the highway robber who steals from the rich to give to the poor. I guess you could call me an honest thief.

When we got to the city there was so much bustle that I was swept along with the crowd.

Everyone was talking about how Crown Prince Jonathan was to be crowned in 3 weeks and how everyone thought he was unlucky because of how Roger had come back to life, and how his mom and dad had died within a week of each other.

I pull out of the crowd when we reach the Dancing Dove and walk in. I can't believe i'm here. Here! in the main rogue's own inn!

"Hey little doxie," one man says "do ye mind coming over here? I rather not waste my energy."

"I am not a doxie!" I snap and walk back out the door. If i didn't know how drunk he was, he would have found a knife held to his throat!

As I am leaving, I notice 2 men walking out the door alongside me.

One of them is red-haired and okay looking, and the other, well he is handsome!

Black haired, blue eyed, Mithros! I make a split second decision to follow them.

I stay far enough back so I can see them but they can't see me. Unfortunately that means that I can't hear them either.

I am so intent on trying to get into a position where I can read their lips without them seeing me , I don't notice when they stop.

I bump into the red-haired one and he snaps "Watch where you are going, urchin!"

"Easy, Alan. Don't terrify him! Sorry lad, just don't go bumping into any other strangers. you never know how they will react!" The handsome one says with a charming smile, and starts walking away.

"Who said I was a lad?" I snap. "_im not wrapped today for gods sakes! i don't look like a boy!"_

"Watch your mouth!" the re-haired one says "You are talking to Crown Prince Jonathan!"

_JONATHAN! O, Mithros!_ "Forgive me, your majesty, I mean, your highness." I say blushing hard as I curtsy and wish I was far away.

"That's alright." the handsome one, I mean Jonathan says

"Come on!" the red-haired one, I mean Alan says and they walk away.

I go to a nearby vendor and beg a small sweet from the mot.

I then went to sit down on a bench to wonder why Prince Jonathan was in the lower city on a normal day like this._ "He seemed pretty relaxed too, like he did this every day."_

"I will follow them tomorrow, and this time, they won't see me!" I say aloud to Blackie

Just don't be caught this time!" he warns

"You think a thief like me would get caught?" I reply haughtily

"You just did." He says dryly

I walk away. I mean what can you say to that?


	3. Introductions

**Author speaking here: Okay, I kept forgetting to say that I do not own anything but my OC and it all belongs to one of the most amazing authors of the times…(drumroll please)….TAMORA PIERCE!**

**Sorry for not giving this out quicker… but I was in Mexico for spring break building houses for Amor and Habitat and then I had to go on a tour for my choir….yah.**

Chapter 3

I walk back to the inn and ask the bartender for a jack of ale. I know it'll probably have someone else's mouth-leavings on it, but I forgot to bring my own. Note to self-Bring own jack!

The bartender looks down at me and says "What would a little sprite like you do with 'he ale? You'd probably get drunk! Then I'd have more work on my hands!"

"Alright," I say "I won't fight you about it, although I know my limits more than you do…. How about some answers instead?"

"Well…That'll be easier, dependin' on the questions… " he says slowly "Though I would be needin' some help…"

"Oh, I understand. You wouldn't do anything free, would you?" I say in a sarcastic tone. As I'm talking, I slip a copper noble onto the counter. He stares at it hungrily, but doesn't reach for it yet. I get out my belt knife and cut across the middle to show that it is no cole. I then take a step back. He leans forward and grabs it, fast. You could tell he used to be a thief, with reactions like those.

"What would you be wantin' to know?" he asks

"Just some things about the rogue. Ya see, I'm new here…" I trail off when his eyes fill with fear, and see him take a step back. Before turning, I loosen my wrist and elbow knives. I haven't survived this long without being careful. I then whirl around and see the rogue, himself, standing there with his hands out to halt me.

"Easy there lass," he says slowly "I'm not gonna hurt you so don't cut me into ribbons with those sharp knives of yours. I just wanted to see why a little shrimp like you is askin' about me. You can't be older than eleven, can you?"

"Is it wrong to be short for the Gods sakes? I'm fifteen!" I whisper yell. My wrist daggers are in my hands by now, to show that I mean business. Most of the surrounding people are watching by now, most are outright shocked that I would draw daggers on their rogue!

"No! You're not serious?" he says non-believing

"Yes! I'm completely serious!" I say, sincerely ticked off by now.

"She's even smaller than Alanna." He muses under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear due to my extra-sharp hearing. Alanna? Who's that I wonder? Sounds like a girl name to me…

"What is your name youngin?" His voice breaks in through my musings.

"Alaine."

"I would like you to meet some friends of mine. This here is Rispah, this is Lightfingers or Fingers, and this is Marek." Rispah looms over me, putting a look she supposes is mothering on her face. There is nothing different about "Fingers", but Marek isn't of the same age range as the rest of them, he's younger. I nod to all of them to be nice, but I know that they are just there to interrogate me.

"Why don't you come and play some chess with me? I'll go easy if necessary." Rispah asks with a smile.

"Okay." I say, and then walk towards a chessboard. I look back in time to see His Majesty the Rogue give Rispah a funny look and her nodding back. She then hurries over to me and the chessboard.

Once she gets there, she says in a teasing voice "Would you take some ale? Or are you not ready for it yet?"

I've been drinkin' ale since I was a baby!" I boast, "Of course I'll take some."

We then played chess for the rest of the night. She and I got more and more drunk as the night went by, but I was exaggerating so as to figure out her plans.

**Read and review! Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**All the storyish stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce, except for my OC.**

Chapter 4

In the morning I go to a nearby fountain and dip my head in it to wake myself up.

"What did she want?" Blackie asks. He went to bed at a decent hour, unlike me.

"Weell, she kept filling my tankard every time it got near empty, and askin me questions because people aren't as cautious when they're drunk."

"Did it work? The getting you to answer questions less cautiously?"

"No. Of course not!" I scoff "Anyway, she was tryin' to see if I worked for a man named Claw. I t seems that Claw has been makin' lots of trouble for His Majesty these past few months trying to take over. I don't know why he won't just challenge him. I would."

"You would?" Blackie says incredulously

"Of course!" I reply.

"I have a thing to ask you about."

"What is it?' I say cautiously because Blackie has been known to get in trouble before and need me to get him out.

"Well, all this being serious stuff is really wearing me out! So I was wondering if I can go do something fun!"

"Like what?" I say, still cautious.

"Like drag some clothes through mud! Or poop on people! Please?"

"Fine. Just don't poop on any of my friends! Make sure they're mean people this time. I had a helluva time explaining last time….I'm gonna catch some winks, then go see what's up with the rogue."

Blackie came back an hour or so later, bouncing up and down. He came over to my pillow and squawked in my ear. I just growled and turned over. Blackie, not to be beaten, reaches over and attempts to bite my ear off. I sit up and make a grab for him, but he flaps away

"I'm gonna strangle you, bird!"

"No, you aren't, because I have news that you REALLY want to know!"

That woke me up.

"What, Blackie? What do you know?" I say patiently

Now that I'm not trying to hurt him, he comes and says

"So I got bored of dragging clothes through the mud, so I decided to pay your rogue friend a visit. He was writing a letter to the Rispah person…."

"Well?" I said impatiently "What'd it say?"

"How about you READ it instead?"

"Blackie! You can't just STEAL things from the ROGUE!"

"Why not?" over my spluttering, he continued "Do you want to read it, or…"

"Hand it over now, and I might not roast you slowly over the rogues fire…"

"Here!" he says, dropping a piece of paper in my lap, then flying up to the rafters

The first thing I notice is that his handwriting looks a little like mine. Then I try to actually read the note. It says

"Read it aloud! Read it aloud!" Blackie yelled at me from the rafters

"Fine. It says- 'Rispah. I've been thinking now for a while about my successor, (yes, I know I'm not THAT old, but…) that girl yesterday, Alaine? (funny how close it is to Alanna) you said she was not from claw, and I believe you. I think I might try "grooming" her (strange word to use, I know) as my successor. The last rogue said that when he met me, he knew I was next. I think I know its her.'

I fall back on my pillow shocked. I don't know how to process this!

Just then someone tries to open my door, only to be blocked by the bed which I had pulled in front of the door.

"It's only me," a woman says, "I came to bring you your breakfast!" I grab my daggers and hide behind where the door will open up, crouching on top of the bed. I know I didn't order breakfast, so she must be lying. Why? I didn't know. Someone pushes the door in, thinking I'm not here, because I had made no noise. A woman walks in and immediately starts searching through my bag. I slam the door closed with my foot. She stiffens and stands up, but doesn't face me.

"And what can I help you with, mistress?" I say in a dangerous voice with a dagger in each hand

The woman turns around. It was Rispah.

"What are YOU doing in MY room?" I inquire. I hadn't moved from my ready position

She doesn't answer, casting her eye around my room. She reaches over to the bed, and grabs the Rogue's letter.

"I came for this." She responds.

"Well, then you can leave, can't you?" I say warily. I'm going to make her leave through the window. She deserves it, and she isn't coming near me, just in case.

"Guess so…" She replies, stepping towards me

"No. You are NOT coming ANY closer! At that I brandish my daggers in front of me.

"Then, mistress, how am I to leave you? Or do you want me to stay here?" she says with a twitch of her hips

"There is a window behind you, mistress. And I need you to leave my rooms, so out you go!"  
"ah, you wouldn't shove an old lady out a window would you?"  
"If she invaded my room, I would! Now, out you go!"

With a sigh, Rispah begins to pull herself through the window. I know there is a ledge right there, and then a roof right below, and easy way to the ground. Once she is out, I sit back down on the bed. Only about a second later did I hear soft footfalls coming towards my door. I use the bedframe as a ladder to pull myself up into the rafters. The footfalls stop right outside my door, just as I find a nice perch. The unknown person tries the door, which I had left unlocked after Rispah's exit. The door pushes slowly, ever so slowly, and without any sound, so if I hadn't been watching especially for it, I never would have noticed. A face leans forward to see if there was anyone in the room. A person comes through the door, all dressed in black. He(or she) stays to the wall, until he is sure that there is no one there. Stupid person, he forgets to look up. As soon as he crosses to the window to look out I jump onto his back, pulling him down. Before he can struggle too much, I whip out a dagger and hold it his throat.

"Don't move." He stops struggling "What do you want?" I demand

"I… was… sent to… talk... to you."

"About what? By who? And speaking of which, who are you? Speak up, laddybuck!"

"By the Rogue, to ask you to come to talk with him. I'm Marek."

"Well then, you and I shall have a little chat with the rogue, shall we?"

**Sorry for the LOOOONNGG wait, but I WOULD like it if you would R and R!**


End file.
